User talk:Pierius Magnus
Archive 1 * Archive 2 How are you Hooow you doin'? Bucurestean 10:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Good enough. And you? Dr. Magnus 10:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine. You don't sound as happy as always. Bucurestean 10:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Could it be you are back? In a less aggressive form than your previous stunt? 10:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only to vote in the elections. I will not participate, just cast my vote. And maybe voice my opinion on a few things. Dr. Magnus 10:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet (again) and the block that comes with it User:ArminBlanche is a confirmed sockpuppet. By the way you reacted (through Pierlot) the last days, you have only confirmed it once more. You have a history of sockpuppet denial. As it is customary, ArminBlanche will be deleted and blocked for infinity, and you will receive a temporary block. The period will depend on the following considerations: * Sockpuppetry is not allowed. * You broke the first general Wikia regulation: "Be civil to other users at all times." * Rules 7 "No personal attacks" and 8 "Be graceful" you did not respect. These "Wikia guidelines" match with our own site regulations. * It is not the first time we catch you doing things you're not supposed to be doing. And you know that. You have been a respected editor at times in the past, and I wished you had stayed that way. Therefore, Wikination chooses to block your account for the next month. This is in accordance to your misdoings and the repetitiveness of them. I know you will as a result hereof not be able to vote in the elections. That's a pity, but it's your damn own fault. Shouldn't have vandalized at this moment. So good luck and goodbye. I hope you realize this is not a personal attack or some sort of vendetta (I wouldn't know what for), but the regular consequence of your wrongdoings. If you want to tell people how you dislike communists (weren't you one of them?), then just tell us. 11:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Who did you know Pierius has acted through me? Pierlot McCrooke 12:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he writes bombastic and grotesk sentences and speeches and you don't write three sentence without a spelling error. Not meant to insult you it's just true. Why do you get involved in this, Pierlot? Every time somebody, anybody does something stupid, you get involved. You should learn when to stay away, I think. It would certainly earn you votes ;) 12:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::He writes great speeches. I am sorry for all that happened Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW:You did remember all that nonsense discussions on Fictieve Landen? Theyre no more. Now there is some fictive countries-related editing Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} :Of course, the voting doesn't apply to you. The other things might be worth taking a look at though :) 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Welcome back! It's been fine hear but, i see you've been checking up on us! I hope your the commie left-winged perius! Congress has been shaken up and all that! anyway i hope you do good now! Marcus Villanova 13:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man! Yeah, I noticed some changes in our congress. For instance: I am not in it; what more is there to say. And I must say I am glad you finally prosecuted those darn nazi's. Dr. Magnus 13:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yay you got your wish there it was like a month block and basnned citizens rights. Why the NSL there a bit morre center-right/commies as the CLP.nm is full commie! Marcus Villanova 13:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the CLP.nm is a fine party yet I prefer the NLS because of their criticism of the United States: others are not critical at all (dare I say they kiss ass? ) and I like the NLS because I agree with many of their viewpoints. Dr. Magnus 13:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea i would join any party that would kill Justin Beiber Lol! Marcus Villanova 13:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :And every party that supports nigahiga? - Btw, study your politics again - I'm far leftist, more communist than CPL.nm SjorskingmaWikistad 13:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Kill Justin Bieber? Well, it sounds a bit extreme. Just ducktape his mouth and forbid the little bastard to ever sing again would also do the trick! Dr. Magnus 13:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NO it doesn't we need him not alive but not dead get it? lol jk jk but he can't sing and he's an annoyong prick that makes 5 ans 13 year old girls go retarted, but it's not all that bad i kinda look like him (CHeck my talk page) and that's why i get chicks...lol Marcus Villanova 13:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) @SW Any party that supports Shane Dawson! Marcus Villanova 13:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lol... So it actually pays of to look like the little bastard? How interesting... Well, anyway: I joined the NLS and I hope the party will make it big. My character, the Red Baron, has less then a year to live so I'd better make it count. Dr. Magnus 13:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you don't really have a year to live? Why only a year why this whole cancer thing? Marcus Villanova 13:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No not really, I just think I'm to addicted to the site and otherwise I'll never leave. xD Dr. Magnus 13:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :So you'll kill Donia but make a new charachter? Marcus Villanova 13:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I'll use the character as long as I want and then I kill him off when I am tired of all this stuff. Then I just write the cancer finally got the poor man. So that I won't leave no "loose ends". Of course the Donia Clan will always remain in Lovia. Dr. Magnus 13:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I see.. i'll have to pick up the convo another time mabey in a half-hour beacuse i'll be making a Sports in Lovia page! Marcus Villanova 14:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come at llamada chat Pierlot McCrooke 18:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :@sjors:Study your politics, haha, what a statement, but what you say is wrong... And btw Anti-American is not a viewpoint, come-up with an alternative, that would be great... Jon Johnson 08:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anti-American IS a viewpoint. Check-out Cuban politics. There is btw a difference between ideology and viepoint. You basically have one ideology (for me that is communist) and several viewpoints. Seen my program? Don't teach me politics, if you make mistakes yourself. (hope I didn't make a mistake in this comment) SjorskingmaWikistad 08:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :And the Justin Bieber statement was a little joke, to show how you can go too far with anti-Americanism. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::O, and for all the people who think I'm center-right: I'm far-left, not center-right. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::f you want to teach me a lesson in politics, you have to try harder. And besides we are neo-marxist! Jon Johnson 11:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) On terminology First of all, sorry Pierius I'm using your talkpage for this but since the little discussion is here, I haven't much choice. :@Johnson: anti-Americanism is a tendency, or 'viewpoint' if you like, most commonly associated with leftist or environmentalist movements. It is in fact an outing of anti-capitalism. :@Sjors: Ideology is a difficult term. Marx - and anyone who calls himself a marxist - was/is against 'ideology'. Of course the meaning over the years shifted. Also the term 'communist' covers a wide variety of thoughts. I myself believe analysis should be the first step towards change. I dislike 'the American three' (capitalism/neoliberalism/social conservatism) too, but offer an alternative with a strong theoretical base. 11:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I totally agree. However, what I don't get, is why Jonson is reacting so strongly towards me. Did I do something wrong? SjorskingmaWikistad 11:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Not wrong, it is just that he is a constructive guy; he wants answers rather then questions, solutions instead of problems. We can't blame him for that. 11:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Constructive? He deleted all my work on Portland. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Real Sports Your team in Libertas Real Sports, you think they could also play in our 2011 MSL League? Could you imagine 20 teams! I think also FC Muntegu will be in our league, Deutsch-Lovian Football Club Frößt and one more sucky team will play making it 20! So will Real Sports Play? Marcus Villanova 19:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, 20 teams, sounds like great fun. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 10:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Of course it my be in there! It is nice you want to bring Libertas to Lovia. If it weren't for you, all our hard work on that site would have been worthless. VV Magnus Real Sportas could be in there, if you do all the work of course (I am pretty busy u see). Good luck and I'll be watching the progress of the leagues you are working on. You are doing fine, its nice to watch. Nice also to see Ferdi Berghop as one of the topscorers! Dr. Magnus 16:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll translate the page over and induct them into the 2011 season. Marcus Villanova 19:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Fictieve Lnaden Why did you have blocked yourself at FL wikia? If i can log in again i'll promise to unblock you. You have not to forget the fact that creatpors of wikia's need ehlp 17:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Face it, its all over now. You have to do the work all yourself, for once in your life. For the site to be succesful, to thrive, it has to have an engine, a user who is a constant source of new articles. You, as the creator of the site, are that engine. Not me. I am not gonna write on your site no more. Find others to do it, and put some efford into it yourself. Man up, why won't ya! Dr. Magnus 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You clearly dont understand that you were the thriving success form the site. Youre making a very DUMB decison now 17:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Castle Pierius, we would like to designate the Emerald Highlands a National Park. Your castle, however, is in the middle of that area. Since you (your character) are dead, we were wondering whether we could do anything with it? The NPS could make it its park HQ; or we could demolish it; or relocate it (perhaps??); or anything else. Please respond asap. Martha Van Ghent 15:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :We really need to finish this thing indeed. 16:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It should stand as a musem to Peirus and the higland and how he loved them! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The castle now belongs to Ygo August Donia, the baron's oldest son and heir. I am okay with you making the castle the parks HQ. Relocating or demolishing it is not an option. It is of historical and touristic value. Dr. Magnus 18:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet tsunami See Forum:Wikination. Just wanted to let you know we are discussing your sockpuppetry case. 07:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :How nice of you to inform me! I can assure you you got it all wrong, I have nothing to hide and nothing to do with these people. And how could you even think for one minute I could be Honecker? It's ridiculous. Dr. Magnus 09:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::How? Because you have been a sockpuppeteer for your entire wiki career? And a denier too. 09:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow sheriff, these is aggravating. Seriously, this is a delicate matter. Heavy accusation but I doubt Dimitri would make them if he wasn't convinced. I will retreat and listen to some Beethoven whilst thinking this over... 09:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You go do that, Yuri. Right now I'm listening Supermode - Tell Me Why, another great song. Dr. Magnus 09:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I listen to all kinds of music but the only sounds capable of moving me are to be found in classical compositions. About the accusations: are you really clean? Or is there something Dimi knows and I don't? 09:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dimi has once got mail from Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::He know a lot you and I don't know. He has concocted a crazy theory based on loose sand and feels pretty good about it. He actually believes I am bothe Honecker and Drabo, and says I am sectretly a racist nazi and an evil communist at the same time. You just listen to your music and enjoy. Dr. Magnus 10:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::This site council thing is still new to all of us but I will try to judge fair and expect no less of others. At least some form of evidence will need to be provided. 10:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have just mailed you, please read it. Also: there is some evidence, in the form of similarities in writing style. Dr. Magnus 10:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Intimidating behavior: block Your account will be blocked for one day, due to intimidating behavior against User:Pierlot at Forum:Wikination. 17:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :In this case you can count on my support. I find it a good thing that you've admited your deeds. Wrong speculations should be stopped immediately, in case you're not proven guilty, you're not guilty, it's as simple as that. Justice was just doing a little bit better after the abdication of Judge Medvedev, who had led two controversial trials, but now I see the King is attempting to regain his power, by selecting scape-goats. To let the majority decide whether one's guilty or not, is complete nonsense. --Bucu 08:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well well well. Errors in this section: ::# the majority does not decide. The site council does, on a fair basis. So far, we haven't decided anything yet. ::# I am not regaining power, I have just given it away to the site council - of which I have only one vote and in which I have only little influence. ::# Pierius has a long history of sockpuppetry. We have evidence for 5+ sockpuppets, and interesting leads to more than ten. There is a serious, heavy basis for this investigation. Allegations that we are "pinning an innocent man down" are therefore totally unfounded. And you, Bucu, should know that. ::Also, I will look to it that Pierius is not punished for things he did not do. 10:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, currently we only have an investigation running. I can imagine it isn't fun for Pierius but one could say his past makes him a little more suspicious than your average user. We should however not tolerate the ungrounded prosecution of dissident elements, this is after all not the Soviet Union. 14:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not like I'm the only user here who has ever had a sockpuppet (or two, or three ). What I have done, or have been involved in or suspected of on other websites does not matter. My past on this wikia is nothing out of the ordinary; yes, I have had sockpuppets but I have admitted to them and I have been punished for them. It happened, it was wrong and I am sorry, but I cannot change back my past. I cannot take back the few rules I have broken. Its over and done with, but you still haven't buried it yet. At least Bucurestean sees the madness in this ordeal. Dr. Magnus 14:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Didn't you have a good propaganda machine in your humble Hurbanovan house? :) Please push the button, we'll have to need your help, priatel Bucu 20:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can count on me always, priatel Alexandru. See my latest image. Dr. Magnus 20:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen it, it's great! The more the better! Sloboda! Bucu 20:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :You could use it, like, somewhere. It probably looks bad but I ain't no pro when it comes to makin' posters. Anyhow, I am glad and humble and the thought I fight the good fight warms my heart, Dr. Magnus 20:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why we need to have another civil war over oceana. Please stop!Marcus Villanova 16:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : You do not understand, Marcus, you simply do not understand. What we try is to prevent a civil war from taking place, not cause one. :) Dr. Magnus 16:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Humm...I see. Marcus Villanova 17:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's why Ilava should become governor. He's the only one who understands the Oceana people. If a Lovian comes to power, Oceana people will have hard times, and knowning these revolutionary people, they will do whatever they can to keep their state. Bucu 18:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you yet joined the CCPL, priatel? I can't think of any other party more worthy of your support at the moment, Dr. Magnus 19:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::OK . An Oceanan party would be interesting, btw ;) Bucu 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Though it does sound like a civil war. I do understand Oceana so it doesn't make sense. For Andy to become govenor it's not like he's gonna destroy it he'll help it. I doubt it Andy will rape people of there heritage and culture but probaly enhance it. With Oos as Deputy i'm sure Andy will do alot of what Oos wants to do. Marcus Villanova 20:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'm also willing to take some of his environmental ideas, but I've been waiting to years to become governor again (I lost my governorship because my citizen rights were taken away), so I'm gonna fight 'till the bitter end. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Please aceppt the outcome OWTB. And do not threat with things Pierlot McCrooke 05:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Please write properly, Pierlot. Accept is written with two c's and one p, it's not so hard. Do you never check a setence before you click on the save button? If not then please be so kind to start doing that. Dr. Magnus 15:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Really were goning to prosucute people over spelling? OMG ! Marcus Villanova 22:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It is indeed only a small issue. 05:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Calm down now! Stop these discussions, or your account will be blocked for a two hours period. 14:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, because you ask me so nicely! Dr. Magnus 14:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We'll be nice (a tiny bit tough) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And don't dude me. 14:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm the dude! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't help it, I was kinda in the flow cuz I just came out of a conversation with your dude Johnson. A very polite and friendly young man he is, I must say. Dr. Magnus 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure he is. Now, let's all be polite and quiet and easy. Cool like a Fonzie. 14:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Dimi, what all the worrying, we're two great politicians, friends, comrades, so we have debaters, and negotiations going on, it's normal, you know, certain things have come to light! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The Dude's Surfing Club A friendly request to join, it's more fun with two JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, lets take it easy. I should have kept my cool. Dr. Magnus 14:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I taught is was kinda funny JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :So did I. I don't think I would have managed to throw you all the way to Hawaii, though. Maybe across the Atlantic, but Hawaii... Dr. Magnus 14:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC What IRC can i find Bucu on now? Marcus Villanova 14:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea whatsoever. Dr. Magnus 15:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :kk.Marcus Villanova 15:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) And don't get me wrong; it's not you who I insult, its the people that advice you. When you said you would vote for Ilava because that would make one enemy less and you would still have a green deputy, you talked like a true politician. Dr. Magnus 15:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::A true Waldener too? 15:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A true Waldener too. Dr. Magnus 15:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, you just say anything that goes don't you. That is what I like about you, today you choose red and tomorrow you pick blue. 15:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Dr. Magnus 15:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know he is Conservative IRL. But mangus I am politican and should aact like slimeballs! ! Marcus Villanova 15:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You arent a true party member if you dont vote for a member of your own party Pierlot McCrooke 15:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::@PMcC - you've gone from PDP to Walden to IGp to insane to LLCP to Walden. Marcus Villanova 15:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I might have done that, but even then you should as true waldener vote for another waldener (if there is a waldener candidate in one of the states you life) Pierlot McCrooke 15:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But are you the right person to serve Marcus with advice, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus 15:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There's only ONE person fit! It's.... Magnus the Redeemer! 15:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You got that right! Now I'm off... Dr. Magnus 15:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::even without this advice, marcus should vote walden. Voting CCPL as a waldener is against walden principles. Most of the CCPL viewpoints are against walden principles Pierlot McCrooke 15:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::sure. Again i'll think about it. Soon I have to campign for a candidate who is up in the polls 70 to 30 percent! Marcus Villanova 15:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Religion empoisons everything Responding to comments posted on Talk:HebdoMag. Your argument is a common one, and one that is awfully wrong. In 2006, under the Templeton Foundation, an expireriment was done that tested scientifically if praying actually did anything. The result? *Group 1 - Received prayers, but were not told that they were being prayed for. Recovery was average. *Group 2 - Did not receive prayers, and were not told that this was the case. Recovery was average. *Group 3 - Received prayers, and were told they were being prayed for. The group "suffered significantly more complications." Being prayed for doesn't help; the Templeton Foundation, one of the largest religious groups in the world, sponsored a study that proved against them! If you really want to go further in depth on this, read The God Delusion. Pages 60-66 (The Great Prayer Experiment). On a side note, Group 3 suffered psychosomatic effects, knowing that they were being prayed for, and hence responsible, straining on their own bodies with the consequent stress. It's late for me; I'd best go to sleep. :P Edward Hannis 05:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Another Dawkins-fan? The God Delusion is a top piece in my little library too. @Magnus: I think you should read it, because I know you are intelligent enough to understand what it says - contrary to most religious people. 05:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a compiment and read it. Although in general I would diagree with you that most religious people, in your words, aren't intelligent enough to do the same. My great uncle was a priest and one of the brightest and most educated people you'd ever meet; before dementia struck him. Dr. Magnus 06:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying religious people lack the competence, but their critical thinking is in most cases paralyzed. If they see the book they go like 'heretic, heretic!' without reasonable arguments. They have been miseducated into non-thought. 06:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's not always quite as extreme, I do however agree that your religious beliefs can possibly put you in an awkward position sometimes. I do not share the beliefs of atheists but I do respect them as valueble human beings in there own right. As long as they are not on a crusade against religion and dismiss us as intellectual lighweights and uneducated, semi-medieval folk. The big bang theory makes as much sense to me as does Moses splitting the red sea to you. Even though I believe much of the old testement is grossly outdated and\or unjust (the chosen people, God killing their enemies, portrayal of Egyptians as monsters)... I am more for the New Testement; God is Love and Love is God, love and respect each other, be humble before God, be pious and be friendly, be kind and be gentle, do not fight or kill each other. It's not even nearly as violent as atheists tend to claim; that's only the old testement on which the Quran and Talmud are based. Even religious people can progress, advance. We came a long way since the crucifiction of Christ. Man is the measure of all things. Dr. Magnus 06:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can think of a few religious thinkers that don't agree with that statement (man is the measure of all things) but I do since I'm a socialist. Religious people are to me what they were to Marx: victims of a man-made institution. They are not stupid, but kept stupid. Think about the treatment of woman in countries with a sharia? Or maybe the way buddhists handle handicapped children? Man is the measure of all thinks and for that very reason I'm a socialist. 06:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It is easy to name the bad sides of religion yet even easier to name the good sides of religion. For centuries, monks and nuns have teached children to read and write including those of poor farmers. For centuries they have helped the poor, worked the lands and prayed for our immortal souls. It kept people stupid? Is teaching homeless children keeping them stupid, or is taking care of the most vulnerable people in the world in the streets of Calcutta, like Mother Theresa did, a bad thing? Is it wrong to be so kind and forgiving you forgive the man who nearly shot and killed you, as did Pope John Paul II? We are not in any way victims, we are the products of being raised by the values of a book that has been of greater impact, good or bad, then any book ever had on society. We follow the teachings of Jesus of Nazareth, a wonderful and admirable man who healed the sick, fed the poor and shared everything he owned with everyone he knew needed it. A carpenter's son who died for our sins and would not have wanted it any other way. We try to live our lives the way he would have wanted us to live it. It's hard and often we fail. But we stand up and try again, because we are driven by compassion and we wish to do good. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 06:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :May you find salvation and illumination and the ability to understand, respect and tolerate us for who we are as we tolerate you for who you are. Dr. Magnus 06:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::(1) Education is not just learning to write and read those things your teachers want you to write and read; education is learning to think. (2) Religious inspired charity us nice, but charity doesn't solve the problem. Structural changes on theoretic grounds need to be taken. See it like this: a nun teaches a child how to read and then gives it a bible. If the child asks why he and his little sister have nothing to eat and why his daddy died in the civil war, the nun will say something about God's plan and that's that. You might call that education, I call it 'well-intended charity that actually strengthens the current structure by oppressing critical thinking (as opposed to good education) and feeding religious differences'. 07:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :In your example you forget to mention the nun is just as poor as the little orphans she takes care off. They often have orphanages in in which they take care of the most vulnerable of children. They feed them and take care of them. They eat the same, simple food. And in their hardship, words of comfort from the bible are a great support for both. They pray for better times, and because they can read and write, they are better prepared for life and have a better chance to get a job when they grow up. Good education? Better to have bad education then no education at all. You forget that often these monks and nuns are volunteers from poor countries themselves. They know hardship and they do all they can to help people. They know what it likes to have nothing, and they do not care for eartly wealth or riches. Like father Damian treating people with leprosy, treating those who other see as outcasts, and later dying as a result of it. Dr. Magnus 07:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Better to have good education than education that oppresses emancipation. What's the use of reading and writing if you aren't allowed to freely develop and practice them? I dare to say it is better not to teach than to teach 'to pray and be content with what God has given, to find rest in the situation because in the afterlife all will be better'. Teach them about empowerment of the people, about democracy, about freedom. Religion is in the third world still opium for the masses. 07:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::PS: I think we should combine some of our discussion in a joint publication. What do you say? 07:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm all for publicating it; you may use quotations from this conversation and other if you wish, I'm confident the results will be a nice read for atheists and christians alike. Dr. Magnus 07:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll do it after my homework. I first have to study a bit. 07:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, suprise me! Dr. Magnus 07:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Although it may be true that religion can cause happiness (albeit blind one, more of a plasibo), it is important to keep in mind what religion does to us every day as humans: it separates. If you can name three major wars with no religious bases, (I can only really name one, the American Civil War) then I'm impressed. Most conflicts are because of God. By the way, you are atheist, too. For a Hindu, Muslim, aboriginal, American Indian, (or any ancient civilization, while you're at it) you're an atheist. Keep that in mind. The question of God, for you, should start at this: what makes it my God? Theist Agnosticism is a step towards Atheism. Edward Hannis 18:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::To help you out: The Battle of the Golden Spurs in 1302 had nothing to do with Religion... 18:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's easy to name wars that had nothing to do with religion: *First World War: had nothing to with religion, just territory and historical borders *Second World War: same thing (Hitler was in fact an atheist) *Communist Revolutions in Russia *Communist Revolutions in China All had nothing to do with religion, although one could argue in WWII religion may have been a secundary cause. The primary cause of war is territory, power, spreading the own culture and language, things like that. War is in itself a sin to God. Religion can indeed cause happiness. It is not a blind type of happiness nor is it, to put it in your words, a placebo or in any way a replacement for true, genuine happiness. Religion can motivate people to do great things, to cross the globe, to sail the sevens seas, explore and discover, invent and learn. The goal of religion is not to keep people stupid, it is to educate people and give them a sense of moral values and a guide by which they can live their lifes in a good and can be a pathway to a more fulfilling life. I am no atheist, not to a Hindu, Muslim, aboriginal or any of those people. I believe in a different religion then they do, but I respect their religious beliefs. In fact it's nice of you to name muslims because in my point of view, which I share with many, Muslims, Jews and Christians alike worship the same God, albeit we serve Him each in our own, different way. Christianity's Old Testament hails from the Jewish Talmud, the New Testament was later added by the Christians to include the teachings of Jesus, who in term is seen and recognized by the Muslims to have been a prophet and Messenger from God, the last one before Muhammed, as was Moses before Jesus' arrival into the mortal world, in His human form. I respect other peoples religion and religious viewpoints because I see both the differences aswell as the many similarities. I have had great conversations with more liberal muslims who fully agree with me on this. We each worship Him in our own way. I do not see this respect with atheists such as yourself, Hannis. You try to ridicule my religious beliefs, unlike Yuri who actually listens to what I have to say. You should try that aswell friend, and open up to different views. Or are atheists not as openminded and progressive as they claim to be, and do they push their agenda's the same way you say religious people tend to do? Think about it. Dr. Magnus 19:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd hate to break it to you, but WWI & WWII were set off by religion. The basis of the conflict between Serbs and Ottomans was rooted deep in the fact that they were Christians and Muslims. The conflict would be set off in the Balkan Wars, which in turn led to conflict in Southern Europe in general, and due to alliances, when a catalyst was set off (assassination of Ferdinand), WWI broke out. The conflict and rivalry in WWI made a grumbling Germany, which would seek revenge in WWII. So, religion eventually finds its way to the cause, albeit indirectly, it is still the underlying force. :Not that it really matters, but Hitler was not an athiest. To quote from his Mein Kampf, "I sake down on my knees and thanked Heaven out of the fullness of my heart for the favour of having been permitted to live in such a time." To quote from Rudolf Hess, "I know Herr Hitler very well personally and am quite close to him. He ... is religious, a good Catholic." So sorry, but Hitler's one of your own, up to his death he believed in your God. :I'm glad you brought up the similarities between the Abrahamic religions. Most religions tend to be similar. Tell me who you think this is: * Born December 25 to a Virgin * Upon birth, met by three men (sometimes kings) * His birth was signaled by a star * At age 12, teacher in the temple * At age 30, baptized * Had 12 disciples, with whom he went around performing miracles such as ** Walking on water ** Healing the sick ** Raising the dead ** Etc. * Was cruxified * Dead for three days * Resurrected * Had nicknames like "Messiah", "The Light", "Alpha & Omega", "The Good Shepherd", etc. :Who did you guess? Yes, it was Jesus, but more importantly, it was also HORUS, 3000 BCE. He would even raise El-Azarus from the dead (Lazarus much?). By the way, Jesus is a copied name. Followers of Krishna (who was before Jesus, before you even think of accusing that) had a nickname for him: Jezeus, more commonly, Jeseus. :I am ridiculing the Bible, and I do think that it is dumb that grown men would honestly believe it. I think I have the right to ridicule the Bible. Here's an example. Allow me to quote, :::“He made the Sea of cast metal, circular in shape, measuring ten cubits from rim to rim ... It took a line of thirty cubits to measure around it.” (1 Kings 7:23) :According to your book, pi equals 3. And if you dare say that the book is not about math, and that for that time it was very accurate, then I'd accept that point. It would also mean that if the book was good back then, but not as great nowadays, that maybe you should stop reading from it everyday, and stop saying that the book is absolutely holy. :This post is getting long, but if you insist to argue, I'll prove to you that you don't get ethics from the Bible, unless you're really evil or plain immoral. Edward Hannis 20:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, the classics. I love discussions like these; I'm all with you on this one Hannis, though I'd like to say that most conflicts are justified by religion so that makes religion more of a tool than the actual cause. Without the religion it would be harder to justify but nationalism does pretty well too. 05:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm impressed with all these examples, Hannis, I must say! Just noticed you must have put quite some effort into it, well done. Yes, Yuri, these discussions are just great! Hannis, the first world war was started because of a conflict between Austria-Hungary and Serbia: the Ottoman kingdom, which was known as the Sick old man of Europe and at its downfall in those days, had nothing to do with the start of the war. Of course it took sides, as did almost all nation except for a few that managed to keep their neutrality. Serbia was backed by Russia and Austria-Hungary by Germany who each in term had their allies. It was a war that was bound to happen no matter what and religion was not the cause of it. Neither did it cause the Second World War as Hitler invaded Poland because he saw parts of Poland, France and Denmark as historical German territories that were lost in previous conflicts. Hitler’s goal was to create lebensraum, living space, for the German people. Hatred for minorities had nothing to do with the start of the war, but it did influence some of the horrendous killings the Germans engaged in later during the war. These feelings of hatred where, however, never the reason to start the invasion of other nations. So religion had nothing to do with the start of these wars. Hitler was, in fact, probably an atheist but he never came forward as such because he saw it as an invention of the communists he so hated, in my opinion. He and Eva Braun were married without a religious service or blessing ceremony. The comparison you draw between Jesus, Horus and Krishna, it does not shock me. I was aware of many people that lived before Him that did similar things and deeds. The Lord works in mysterious ways, and since he created the Earth, Heaven and Skies and all that is in them, he also created these people. There must be some sort of devine hand in their actions as well. We are all His children, after all. It is very nice that you tell me that the bible is inaccurate when it comes to math; I was aware of this myself and frankly, I couldn’t care less. In fact it was a priest who once told me the measurements in the bible where often incorrect or outdated, and that Goliath could have never been ten feet tall since the measurements of today have changed in the thousands of years that followed. The Bible is not at all correct in every way, the Bible has its flaws because it was not written by God Himself, it was written by people who followed in His path, by people who wrote down the words of his prophets but often did so years after they had already passed away. It is impossible it can be 100% correct and I am not claiming it is. I always take whatever I read with a grain of salt, and whenever I read about the “chosen people” in the Old Testament my stomach turns from all this arrogance because Jesus told his followers they were ALL God’s children and thus all equal, like sheep in the herd of the Lord. So nobody is better then someone else. There is progression in the Christian faith; the Lord from the Old Testament is a vengeful deity, the Lord of the New Testament is full of love and is the Father to everyone of His creations. I follow this book, believe the words it says, respect the people that it writes about and respect their actions. The bible often gives us stories of people in which they are far from perfect; they can commit adultery, sodomy, murder, theft… it is up to us to make the decision: what it is wrong, and what is right? I get my moral values for a large part from the bible and the rest from personal experience and I am in no way an immoral or blinded man, Hannis. Dr. Magnus 07:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Says one amateur Egyptologist. And 'Jesus' is the Greek form of Joshua, a very common Jewish name. --Semyon 12:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't doubt there was a fellow named Jesus who was like a hippy avant-la-lettre, telling people to be kind to each other. Fact is that the bible gives four different accounts of Jesus' death; if all four are true then Jesus was born on different locations and days. The reason for this inconsistency? The bible is a collection of writings of different authors who lived in different times. It is rather silly to claim it is in its whole an absolute truth. 12:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :This is because many stories of Jesus were written after He had already passed away. Before they were finally penned down by the remainder of His deciples, or theirs, they were passed trough mouth by mouth, and in that way I think some errors may have slipped in. Because of the impact the bible has on the world, it is an important book. Better said: it is the most important book in the history of the world, because no book before or after the bible ever had the same kind of impact on society as a whole worldwide. Hence, it is important to study the bible into great dept, to carefully examine the bible, and to read it. Of course you will then come across inconsistencies, even mistakes and errors. That's what you get when so many authors write a book. The meaning of it all, has, nonetheless survived trough the ages and the teachings of these holy men will continue to guide people for as long as the earth excists, and mankind. Dr. Magnus 12:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you taken in account that the composers of the Good Book weren't entirely neutral? The First Council of Nicaea picked those stories that streghtened their position and that of the emperor (Constantine I believe, though I might miss with an emperor or two). The bible thus not only depicts inaccurate, it only depicts what the governing elite could use. 12:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I know, the same thing happened to many parts of the Old Testament written by the ancient Israelites during their Babylonian exile as some sort of propoganda for their people, prior to be freed by Cyrus the Great of Persia. That's where the whole "chosen people" nonsense comes from. The same could have well happened in later centuries so that is why I look critical at some parts of the bible. We can each interprit it our own way. Dr. Magnus 13:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::...In the beginning, God created the sky and the earth. The earth was empty and had no form. Darkness covered the ocean, and God's Spirit was moving over the water. Then God said, "Let there be light", and there was light... 14:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is that a serious comment? --Semyon 14:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :That is a very serius comment! In fact these are the first sentences of the Old Testament. Adding this text here, means that I am very much surprised to find you all having this kind of converstion here and I take it you are looking deeper into this because you are eager to learn (as I do) and therefore the "verwijzing" naar "light"? Sapere aude 15:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::the Bible has its flaws because it was not written by God Himself, it was written by people who followed in His path, by people who wrote down the words of his prophets but often did so years after they had already passed away. That's exactly my point, and as you said it yourself, in a major understatement, the Testaments are not testaments, but testaments of the testaments of the testaments of the testaments of the people who claimed that they saw Jesus. The youngest texts of the New Testament are 200 years after Jesus. I can't imagine how you could live your life believing in something that was little more than an exaggerated version of a 2000-year-old game of telephone! Edward Hannis 22:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::More Biblical fun, this time from Jesus and his best buds. We should fear God (Matthew 10:28) ''We should love God (Matthew 22:37) ''There is no fear in love (1 John 4:18) '' '' ::Jesus probably had short-term memory-loss or something. I mean, Jesus contradicts himself in the same chapter! Edward Hannis 22:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::By that argument, I 'can't imagine how you could live your life believing in' virtually the whole of ancient history. Herodotus' (to choose a random classical author) earliest manuscripts are dated to 500 years after his death. --Semyon 09:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is a rather lame argument in itself. Consider De Bello Gallico; Caesar clearly had an agenda and in the light of that agenda we can nuance his 'history'. The same counts for the Bible: we must take in account the context in which it came to be. There is also a big difference between 'a colored view of history' and 'a colored view of miracles'. (Note: the comment about context also counts for contemporary publication, just think about negationist books) 16:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::All I wanted to say was that it's unfair to judge the Bible more harshly than other texts, just because there is a gap in transmission, when in fact the gap is bigger in other historical works. Judging it by its biases is something completely different, and I'm not arguing against that. --Semyon 18:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know I talked to Pierlot and he said my cousin Andrew can adopt Ricky. So now he and Dalia can get married. Horton11 12:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Since both you, Dalia and her former husband McCrooke agree, you can both marry Dalia and formally adopt her infant son. Your cousin has my blessing and my permission, as the family patriarch, to marry Dalia. May she give him many sons. Dr. Magnus 12:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I bet they'll have many kids, since they are still young. Maybe they might marry at the Olympia Hotel Horton11 21:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great! Make it a very nice ceromony with the Donia Clan and all the important families from Lovia; Villanova's, Ramsleys, Lebruns, all of them. Dr. Magnus 21:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! not many Lebruns left though. They either died or moved back to France. But also Prince Andrew Danish family might come. Maybe not the queen but his father and Royal Danish relatives. It might be the biggest wedding in Lovian history! : Yes all Villanova's will attend. I think I need to make more Villanova's there are currently only four and one of them is dead. I'll create a mother and sister that way five can attend. Also my Lovian friend Stephen Grimsley will attend as my plus one. Marcus Villanova 21:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds amazing, it'll be the biggest marriage ever, bigger even then the marriage of the King with his fiancee. Dr. Magnus 21:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) E-mailing me Please send one e-mail at a time. You will receive an answer to your calls when I have time and opportunity; regardless of how many e-mails you send me. Please consider that. -- 07:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The Tragic Life Hey, I've been thinking about publishing your book. What if there would be no company willing to publish the book because they find it too riskay (:p), too controversial, you know, because of it's author and maybe even because of its subject matter. This could become a book that everyone who's someone in the literary world has read yet one that remains unpublished (for now?). Just a thought, in no way am I trying to offend you :). Echocho 09:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Ygo decides to found an underground printing press? --Semyon 13:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me Hi there, As you can see I am new here Could you help me a bit and show me around What is hot and what is not? Saludo, DaddyYankee 16:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: I have edited the online encylcopdia for a couple of times so fortunately I am quite used to the style. :Well its great you are familiar with the style of our site and online encyclopedia's in general! What is hot? Well, writing articles about your companies, characters, everything you imagine or make up. You may also edit excisting articles, expand them, improve them. Use your imagination! If you write about history though, make sure what you write does not go against that what has already been written by other users. When in doubt, contact the editors of the page you wish to edit. I think you'll be fine! Success and good luck, Dr. Magnus 17:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You don't live anymore in the Castle, I see. You fled to Oceana to escape from my iron hand that allows no mercy for weak enemies like one-eyed people. DaddyYankee 14:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Joint publication I already started the article on our joint publication. I did it as follows: * The content are conversations between me and August M. Donia * The book was written and edited by me and Ygo A. Donia This way the book can commemorate 'an inspiring politician' as I called him. Just take a look and tell me what you think. (I'll design a cover this weekend ) 08:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! I'll give further comments on the book's talk page. Dr. Magnus 08:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's a brand new copy of the Lovian Dialogues. If I sign your copy, would you sign mine? :I'd love to! The result is amazing! Dr. Magnus 13:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) He would center it? The 'what would Jesus do' was not in the center of my screen, which is I believe the idea. So I asked myself WWJD? The answer was simple: centering it using the -command! 11:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure that's what He would've done. Dr. Magnus 12:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) OBS If I've remembered it correctly, you want to become the host of Oceana late, right? If so, you have to be aware that the OBS wants to be the first successful radio/tv broadcaster of Lovia and we actually are going to make programs (not with cameras, but simply keep up a "log book" with what was aired at which show). We'll go in the air Monday. Then you have to have your first show ready :) make up some guests (of course not people like Obama, that's too expensive :P), some topics, you know, stuff like that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna prepare one helluva nice show, don't worry! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I plan on interviewing former leaders of the LCP (extreme left) and Oceana Nationists (extreme conservative right) in the same room; that'll bring some spart into the discussion. Dr. Magnus 14:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahaha :P Be sure to keep it a bit christelijk è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I move the leftist-conservative debate to show after the nest one? I'll make the first show about the debate concerning Christianity. May I interview, lets say: you, and then: mr. Hannis. Dr. Magnus 14:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, with christelijk I meant to say like: Kom op een christelijke tijd thuis! :P Oceana late is a SOB program, so it ain't (or shouldn't be) religious-inspirated :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess in this instance SOB does not stand for 'son of a bitch'. --Semyon 16:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, no :P Slavic Oceana Broadcaster :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Here you go :) You can change everything except for the index number, the body, the number of spectators and the time it's aired :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, nice. :) Dr. Magnus 10:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Insult Don't insult other users. I won't warn you again. 10:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's hard not to when he asks for my files to be deleted because they are "unrealistic". It really annoys the crap out of you, wouldn't it annoy you? It's like asking to delete the flag of Lovia because "the colours make me crazy", (if so, then look the other way). Dr. Magnus 10:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not. It's a shitty, unrealistic picture. Pierlot just asked it; he didn't do anything insulting. You did. 10:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well thank you for calling it a shitty, unrealistic picture. Like I didn't know that myself! Also I have every right to give my opinion as has the right to give his. Now let's keep this all friendly and nice, shall we? Period. Dr. Magnus 10:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't call him a baby. That's the point Pierius. 10:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Next time I'll count to ten first! Dr. Magnus 10:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good boy. 10:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) harvian chat Can you come there Pierlot McCrooke 18:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Dr. Magnus 18:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Appointment I, Martha Van Ghent, Secretary of Welfare, appoints you '''Federal Police Assistant Commissioner under Pierlot McCrooke. Your duty will be to assist the Commissioner and direct your team. Congratulations and the best of luck! Martha Van Ghent 14:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) E-mail You know i responded right? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have only received a mail saying: "I received it", never mind. What I wanted to say is this: I suspect Drabo to be behind the vandalism of the last two days (the emptying of pages, all that stuff), and tomorrow on here "Cantbustme" admitted he was Drabo! So I'm still waiting for someone to block him and the IP adress used and be done with it. I know you can't stand the guy so this might cheer you up, comrade! Dr. Magnus 15:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do need to block that guy and all ofhis accounts. Horton11 15:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) He even gave a list of his IP's he used on user talk:VegaDark. Dimitri or Arthur could easily block his ass. As the assistant of the great Federal Commisioner of police, I can't do shit however. Dr. Magnus 15:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) My e-mail is pretty fucked up...I guess alll we can do is wait for the admins to do there work. But i did send a letter to wikia 3 moths ago: no response about drabo. but okay i know there busy but a little response would have been fine. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Irc please Pierlot McCrooke 11:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Een bericht In dutch: Neem wikination alsjeblieft niet zo serieus. Het is maar een spel. Jij verziekt dat spel door het spel veels te serieus te nemen. Dat is jammer. Erg jammer. Pierlot McCrooke 11:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Late What do I do to get on the show? Do I just write about what I theoretically say? 'Cause frankly, I think it'd be best we handle this show a bit differently than yesterday; open up on a comedic note, then go into the real stuff. Keeps things a bit more interesting. Edward Hannis 23:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : We all know what your talking about. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this some grumble of yours, or are you serious? Hard to tell without hearing a voice. Not mocking you right now, seriously. Edward Hannis 23:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Serious, even though like you say "it's just media not government" 90% of people would beilve media first, you ruining a reputation. I don't have evidence, but i have the truth. I have shit on alot of people, do i dish it? No, why? I'm not mean. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a reputation you endangered yourself, Marcus. Edward Hannis 23:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :not really tho. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) What would Jesus do? He certainly wouldn't insult User:Crystalbeastdeck and call him names, knowing your own flattering past. Cast the first stone, remember. 12:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I did not insult my good friend Marcus and neither did he insult me. Pierius Magnus 15:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::To the contrary: I have even allowed him to be on Oceana Late (next friday) to give his account of what happened. Pierius Magnus 15:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Jesus would burn down the TV studio, take the studio guests hostage and demand that we release his comrades in arms! Or am I confusing him with that bearded guy again? 16:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think you're talking about someone else now! Jesus does not burn down anything or take people hostage; He's a mellow guy, changing water to whine and stuff like that. Pierius Magnus 16:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh right, my mistake. He and the bearded guy are both in my AA group, I constantly mix them up. 16:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jesus ain't no drunk, man! But he was a jolly man, kind to all people. Pierius Magnus 16:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I never said he was there as a member! Actually he earns some extra money as clinic clown in the juvenile section of the AA (I believe countries like the UK could use a section like that too). Since the economic crisis, the payment for messiahs has gone down you see... 16:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) wasn't jesus some kind of Guevara in his own time? I think he might have been. if so, I guess i should have at least some respect for him. people who come up for the poor, against corporate power and tradition-driven dogma, those are good people; 18:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I dislike the 'typical' images. In a historic perspective he was an outcast prophet (like you had many) who wanted to purify the Jewish faith from the 'desert mentality' and free religion from the powerful and earthly institutes. How cynical he became the foundation of another, even mightier church. 13:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::@Andy: I used to think of him as a "Che Guevara" figure too, some years back. But that's too anachronistic, I think. Like Yuri said: he must have been one of the many, many outcast break-away Jewish preachers and self-proclaimed prophets. They might not have suspected it, but the Monty Python crew was pretty accurate in their humorous depiction of 'Brian'. 14:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Salinger Legal Counsel The firm has provided you with advice concerning your personal request. See Talk:Salinger Legal Counsel. 15:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :En nu de betalingscoupon è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course, such a quick reply deserves a swift payment, including a bonus of course! Pierius Magnus 15:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Latin dead? I think we should wait until User:Bucurestean himself has confirmed that information. Dimitri (who's here with me, at the moment) told me that the IP would be his; but still, I think we need accurate confirmation. Okay? Thanks for your patience, -- 11:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :It was at his own request. A request I found strange, but accepted. He wanted his character, A. Latin, to die on said date, in said fashion and live, on-air. I agreed: I could write my character, too, got injured in the show and then take a step down as the host, at least for the time being. Pierius Magnus 12:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there a page/URL where we can check that? :) 12:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Bureaucracy? You could also watch the rerun, you'll definitely see my dead body, at least if you're not blind :)) Bucu 12:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :But apparently I didn't get hurt? I hope people don't think a hit was put on him ?Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there was probably a hit on him, luckily you did not get hurt. Latin made himself many, many enemies during his long career in Lovia, and it was bound to happen some time. August Magnus Donia was eventually killed aswell. Pierius Magnus 15:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : I guess i'm next? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You'd better get yourself a bodyguard! My bodyguard is Taisho Kumato, yet I hired him as my sidekick not to make it "too obvious". Pierius Magnus 15:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : I see...I'll just play it safe Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I think there might be a hired serial killer out there. This could be dangerous for Lovians. Horton11 16:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The First Chamber Pierius, the First Chamber is not a polling station. The Constitution does not allow non-MOTC citizens to vote in the First Chambers. You can participate in discussions, and we like that, but don't make it into some popular poll. You'll be banned from the 1st Chamber if you don't mind the rules. Ok? 22:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, chill... I've seen plenty of non-MOTC's "vote" in the First Chamber. Just to show their "appreciation". Pierius Magnus 22:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Here i am! Here i am , Pierius Magnus. I can English , but not a good enough page for this wiki with permission. Help me on this wiki! I was look on this and the Dutch version. Iscool 18:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, welcome in Lovia! You could join the CCPL party, by adding your name to the list on the page. Then make 50 edits and you can run in the elections. Good luck! Pierius Magnus 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) O, i have just founded LIP founded. But CCPL is a greater party so (Dutch : dus) i'am join that party. Iscool 19:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man! Your party looks cool though, but the CCPL would be very happy to have you as a member. In our party you'll also find OWTB and me. :) Pierius Magnus 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Warning We do not at all appreciate your derogatory attitude towards women, women's rights and feminism. If we ever again hear or see you make remarks of the kind you made today, your account will be blocked on the grounds of gender discrimination. Perhaps, my friend, you are more like Drabo than you wants us to think. 21:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :You are hereby removed from the Forum:Speakers' Corner: ::"Speakers’ Corner has the right to remove speakers from the park when the speaker is considered to be violating either the laws of the Kingdom of Lovia or the Speakers’ Corner regulations." :The Speakers' Corner may not be used to spread hatred or to insult anybody. We suspend your right to post on the forum for the period of one week from tomorrow morning onwards. 21:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You know the meaning of a smiley? It means that I was kidding. Geesh, take it easy. Pierius Magnus 21:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I know the meaning of derogatory remarks against women and their rights. I also know that you have a record of anti-feminism, racism and fascism, and partly to avert further discussions of that nature, your comments are not taken lightly. Geesh. 21:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your text was rather discriminating and drabo-style. That is not what we want. Please do'nt do that again Pierlot McCrooke 21:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't mingle Pierlot. We don't want this to escalate once more. 21:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, relax, both of you guys. If you watch tv and some comedian jokes about women do you cry and turn of the tv? Pierius Magnus 21:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I do turn it off when a responsible politician calls someone names for having respect for women. Whether he says it with a smiley or not. And I would appreciate it if you stopped diverting the subject to the oh-so-typical "it was a mere joke." If it was, your taste is like Heineken. Really bad. 21:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm more of a Hertog Jan-man. Heineken never really did it for me. And as far as I'm concerned there is nothing wrong with my sense of humour; I watch anything from Monty Python, Little Brittain or even garbage like "New Kids". Anyway: I really feel like you are over-reacting here. Pierius Magnus 21:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Back to the original topic: I warned you, a user, as an admin because you either broke or came very near to breaking one of our most basic rules, no discrimination. Especially no race or gender discrimination. That's the point. I want you never again to do that. Regardless of all your worthless explanations, will you guarantee us that this will never again occur? 21:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I understand it's a touchy subject. I'll not make any more jokes on the level of: "het enige recht van de vrouw is het aanrecht", okay? If it makes you feel any better. I now realise it's a very touchy subject. Pierius Magnus 21:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry Dimitri, but you have to remain objective. You have said things about Christians of the same nature before and you didn't get a warning for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :As a feminist, I agree with Dimitri that there's no way we can 'goedkeuren' what Pierius does in his crusade against women. OWTB's right, however, that the anti-religious remarks also touch the boundaries of what's nice and tolerable. Perhaps we could all learn our lessons out of this accident =) Martha Van Ghent 08:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Isnt it undemocratic that only one user may decide to ban a user from editing a page? Pierlot McCrooke 08:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Problem is we can't vote on all these things . Sometimes admins should be able to do things quickly. Martha Van Ghent 08:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it goes agaimst the idea of a wiki, that most things need to be democratic. This action by Dimitri is essentially doing like if the page is of him, whule it is of the whole commuity Pierlot McCrooke 08:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Martha, I am in no way "on a crusade against women". Yes, I am a Christian but I am not a fanatic who considers women to be inferior people or any of that crap. Dimitri just overreacted, plain and simple. Just yesterday Dimitri told Oos he'd love to "burn a 2000 year old book of funky literature" - did he get a warning? No. Because it was A JOKE. Pierius Magnus 08:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) .. Ik neem het je nogal kwalijk dat je zo over mij denkt. Apoo gaf mij de link op IRC naar de vandalist op Wikination. Overigens weet je ook dondersgoed dat ik niet wil dat je mijn naam gebruikt. Heb je niks beters te doen dan mensen zomaar verdenken? TahR78 13:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) If you'd love to discuss the case... You can ask me to go to an IRC and we can disscuss it. (If you would like to go to trial) Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Give me a link that takes me to IRC and we will discuss these urgent matters right away. Pierius Magnus 16:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay go to Llamada IRC. We'll discuss it there. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll be at: ##llamada-nl Pierius Magnus 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ey, Magnus, if you want to repeal the Firearms act, I'd be willing to help you out. Edward Hannis 17:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I can hire you with the Luca and Villanova Attorneys at Law, if you want that way we can both help magnus. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :You ould begin with writing a lill' article on the controversy in LQ, Hannis, if you'd like. And yes, your help would be most welcome. The Brigade needs to prevail and live on, and it is not going down without a (rhetorical) fight! Glad to have you by my side, comrade. :P Pierius Magnus 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I might do a lil' something if either of you two get a little fire started. If I were to write right now, it'd be kind of bad-looking, like I were manipulating to make my case stronger. Edward Hannis 17:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::This whole case is childish Hannis. Tjis act is needed. And BTW most people wont overthrow the government. That is why I ask people to not vote on Hannis. Hannis doesnt know that personal militias only cause war and if the coup is succesful, will likely install a dictator to power. And then there will be a ceratainly a new coup. That is not what i want Pierlot McCrooke 17:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) @Pierlot - coming from the coup master himself @Magnus - i'll write a article in the NT when this comes to a vote. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Again Marcus that coup, did have no effect on Lovia, except for two speeches that were previously on my user page - both written by Magnus Pierlot McCrooke 17:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Kind of a leap there, McCrooke, to (attempt to) discredit me, eh? Militias cause fighting, I give you that, but it is natural for governments to fail, in which case the people must occasionally fight for freedom. The fact that this is geofiction doesn't mean we can deny that. Power corrupts. Edward Hannis 17:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry forgot the ...i really did though. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :@McCrooke: you are the biggest hypocrite of all to speak of these matters. You accuse others of things YOU, and only YOU, have actually done yourself! You are the last person that should be critical of me, or Hannis for that matter. In my generosity, which knows no bounds, I forgave you for your blackmail and your attempted coup. I even spared you from trial - even though I had already contacted miss Pennington and was told I had a good case. You are balancing on a slippery slope, McCrooke. Watch out or you'll fall off... Pierius Magnus 17:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Take your chillpill Pierlot McCrooke 17:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I just realized how I get this weird feeling whenever someone refers to me as Hannis. Edward Hannis 18:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So then, how do you suggest we call you? May I call you Edward, Freddy, perhaps? ::@McCrooke: The only pills I take are vitamins, to keep me healthy and strong like a bear. And now I suggest you go prepare yourself for a trial. We won't be seeing you for a while, buddy. Pierius Magnus 18:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, another trial coming up? What a funky world this is, innit Pierius? 19:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I get weirded out when people call me marcus...ain't me real name Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Do you want us to use your real name then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Because we can 19:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Fine can I can my chareters Name from Marcus Villanova to Michael Villanova...''no kid Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, the initials won't change, so it ain't a very drastic change :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::So should the admin oos/Dimi change it in the citizen registry? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::''I won't be changing all the links and images! So I suggest you keep your name . Really, Marcus is a nice name. 19:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I like Michael more. Marcus reminds me of Marco Borsato. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Every time he's on TV, I think: well, he's doing that tour to pay for his debts 19:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Hahah:P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So I guess it's too late in the game...ohh well. But i'm okay with that! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Cant I'm currently working for Japan- and I have no citizenship here in Lovia- -Sunkist- 23:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It does not matter, comrade. You currently have thirty edits, which means you require twenty more edits in order to gain citizen rights. That would probably be very easy for you to obtain. Anyhow: good luck to you and if I don't speak to you again, then farewell. Pierius Magnus 08:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Haai Hoorde van TahR dat iemand een cross-wiki ban had, Wie is de gelukkige en waarom? :D. Praat me is bij. Apoo banaan 20:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :'t is Pierlot. Enne: zou je zo goed willen zijn op me te stemmen? Je hebt bijna vijftig bewerkingen (of meer) en dus heb je recht om een burger te worden. :) Pierius Magnus 20:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) If we want 4 Congressmen... We have to do something. Though I don't necessarily want to encourage too much vote-changing, we can have everyone above the red line by having you change your votes a little. Giving Ilava support, but upgrading Latin and I to major and minor, respectively, would get us all to 7 votes. Thanks. Edward Hannis 00:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) party I want to do for the party. You siad I can't have my own world, ok. So i want to do all efforts for my party. what can i do? who is the president maybe i should talk to him. call me Batzloff 19:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :When you are made a citizen (which will be soon) then you can vote in the elections. What you then do is vote for your fellow CCPL-members. I'd recommand you vote for Hannis (Major or Minor) Latin (Major or Minor) and then me or Ilava (minor). :) Pierius Magnus 19:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Two users who will soon become citizens (Apoo banaan and Jillis) can very likely be persuaded to vote for me (at least) and perhaps for some of you guys aswell. They're my old comrades from another site. Then there is Oos who has two users who may still vote for him at least (Benopat and Bart). If all these people do NOT vote for you and Latin, we would do best to give all our major votes to you guys and get you, like, nine votes each. We'll see how it plays out - we wait a little longer with switching votes just yet. Pierius Magnus 09:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We have like two more weeks to go. No worries, bro's. Besides, the elections started just 12 days ago Cristian Latin 14:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, let's keep it cool. I'm sure Jillids and Apoo will be friendly enough to give me their "Major votes" and then there are Bart and Benopat still in the picture. Each of us will be in congress, I'm sure of it. Pierius Magnus 14:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) 3 votes? no no no, i meaned what i can doooo. i want to be a activist. call me Batzloff 19:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :As User:Ooswesthoesbes, he is our leader. Pierius Magnus 20:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I asked it to him. so if we win he is our president? or not because we have a king so he is the chancellor or prime minister or chief? call me Batzloff 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Nobody knows who will be our Prime Minister. We have to wait and see. If you vote for our people, when you get citizen rights, you could help us out very much and make sure one of us becomes the PM. You are very important and so is your vote. Pierius Magnus 20:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Koude Noorden How is the weather in Groningen in February? Cristian Latin 10:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :In February, I dunno... Right now in January it's rainy and cold. Pierius Magnus 10:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: How surprising :P. Never been there, but I consider studying there... A student is going to show me around all stuff in February. :) Cristian Latin 10:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Quite awesome! Groningen is a great student-city. It has good "uitgaansgelegenheden". :) Pierius Magnus 10:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC)